


It's You

by Trashness



Category: Free!
Genre: Bartender Sousuke, Drunk Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Pining, consent is important, lots of flirting and blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashness/pseuds/Trashness
Summary: Sousuke is just trying to work his way through another busy friday night, pouring drink after drink for the rowdy university students. However, his heart is violently snatched when he comes across a face from his past. 
aka. Hey Makoto and Sousuke meet up in Tokyo and they cannot handle all their repressed feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for my friend over at http://cerberosthehellguard.tumblr.com for her birthday!   
> I'm still struggling with graduating, organising a new place to live, roommates, and selling my parents house... but it was really good to write a little something! It's kind of thrown together but I hope it makes you guys smile! It's definitely been a while since I've done something for the free! fandom

Sousuke stands behind the bar, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and apron damp from washing glasses. Patrons begin to trickle into the business and Sousuke braces himself for a busy night. It’s Friday night towards the end of the university semester and students have been pouring in every weekend in increasing numbers from the nearby campus. Sometimes they run in around midnight with weary faces, order a shot, and then shuffle out just as quickly as they entered. Those nights are easy for Sousuke to manage. He likes the students straight forwardness and the lack of chit chat. He’s not very good or patient when it comes to listening to people’s problems, and with working full time to support himself, he could never relate to the student’s woes about exams or assignments.

 

But now with exams finishing and course work coming to an end, most of the students come to the bar in large groups and stay late into the night. They order numerous rounds, spill their drinks all over the floor, request obnoxious 90’s tunes from the juke box… but at least the tips are good and Sousuke’s apron is filled with phone numbers scrawled onto napkins. Another perk of working close to a university with a respected sports science program. The guys were the right age and tended to be Sousuke’s type.

 

He’s serving a couple of girls their tequila shots when a group of male students walk in. They are lead by a short, loud kid with blonde hair, cheerfully yelling something about finishing his anatomy report. The others around him laugh and slide their way into a booth. One of the larger boys throws his wallet onto the table and announces that he’ll be buying the first round of drinks. Everyone around him cheers. Sousuke wipes his hands on a tea towel and is preparing to pour half a dozen pints of their cheapest beer when he hears it. Low and gentle, drifting on the hot bar air in a gust of nostalgia.

“Aki, you don’t have to do that! You should save it.” The voice pierces through the din of the bar. Sousuke freezes in his tracks.

“Makoto, let the guy waste his money if that’s what he wants. Why you gotta be so responsible all the time.”

“I’m… I’m not _all_ the time!”

“Suuuuuure you’re not.” The blonde rolls his eyes and the others all laugh. But Sousuke barely hears them. He’s transfixed by the boy with the gentle laugh, soft brown air and startlingly green eyes. Eyes that evoke a million what ifs, maybes, and should haves down in Sousuke’s gut. He feels like he’s 17 again and his palms are sweating as he stands at the side of a pool in a small town. Chlorine fills his nostrils and he’s staring at a tan boy with water dripping down his back.

 

“Makoto…” Sousuke wheezes.

 

“No, Aki I’m just saying maybe you shouldn’t buy a round because…” Makoto glances over his shoulder. His eyes quickly land on a handsome bartender with broad shoulders, cool eyes, and a jaw line that would make most models jealous. Makoto licks his lips in approval, when his eyes finally take in the man’s face. His breath catches in his throat. His eyes widen and his hands fly to his pocket to throw his own wallet down on the table.

“…Because I’m buying the first one!” He announces. His group of friends stare in shock.

“Oi, Makoto… what’s…”

“It’s fine!” Makoto laughs and tries not to look too eager as he practically sprints across the bar floor. He weaves around a couple who sway to the soft song that’s begun to play, and trips over the chair leg at a table occupied by excited physiotherapy students. He stumbles and catches himself clumsily on the bar. He can feel his face burning red from embarrassment. It’s been three years and _this_ is how he sees Sousuke again.

 

 

Sousuke stares at Makoto as he seems to trip in slow motion. Sousuke lunges forward to try and catch him, but Makoto clambers onto the bar and stops himself from completely collapsing.

“Makoto!” Sousuke catches onto his arm. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah… uh…” Makoto pulls himself up. His glasses sit askew on his face. Had he always worn glasses? Sousuke definitely curses never seeing them before. He swallows.

“Sousuke…” Makoto beams. He runs his fingers through his messed up hair. “Some first impression, right?”

“You’re not doing too badly.” Sousuke smiles coolly. “It’s memorable at least.”

“Sorry, I was just really excited…” _to see you_ Makoto wants to finish, but is worried it’ll seem to strong. He pulls himself up and laughs nervously.

“Wh…what are you doing here?” He asks. Sousuke cocks an eyebrow and gestures to his collared shirt and apron.

“I work here?” He smirks. Makoto shakes his head.

“No, no, I uh… I meant…”

“I know what you meant.” Sousuke laughs. He begins to relax and leans on the counter. The fabric of his shirt tightens over his toned biceps and pulls across his broad chest. His buttons strain and the fabric puckers. Makoto has to stop himself from reaching forward and flicking one of those buttons undone.

“I moved here two years ago. Nothing really left for me in Iwatobi, you know? I’m saving up money to enter the police academy soon.”

“You want to be a police officer?” Makoto lights up. He grips to the bar with excitement. Sousuke coughs to hide the involuntary squeak that bubbles up his throat. _This boy…_

“Y…yeah! I figured I like to help people… thought I’d look pretty good in the uniform…” He laughs.

“Yeah…” Makoto sighs dreamily. He can imagine Sousuke in that uniform far too easily, but this is hardly the place for that.

“What?”

“N…Nothing! Just… I think you’d be really good at that.” Makoto flushes. He pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. Sousuke watches with interest.

“I take it you’re a student at the university here?”

“Yeah! I’m doing a degree in sports science and teaching. In my third year now.”

“Teaching, huh?” Sousuke leans his head on his hand. He hums in thought. Makoto trembles nervously under his unwavering gaze.

“Yeah, I definitely think you’re suited for that.” He sighs. Makoto casts his eyes to the floor and bites his lip.

“Thanks.” He clears his throat. “You know…with you being so close, we should…”

“Oi, Makoto! Where are those drinks?!” Makoto’s words are interrupted by his impatient friends. Sousuke smirks and shakes his head.

“Ah… I forgot…”

“It’s ok. What can I get you?”

“Just beer. Five of them.”

“Sure thing.”

Sousuke expertly flips up some glasses and begins to fill them with tap beer. His brows crinkle together slightly with concentration. He is neat, methodical and places each full glass on the tray with no spillage.

“There you are.” Sousuke wipes his damp hands on his apron.

“How much do I owe you?”

Sousuke smiles mischievously. His heart is pounding in his throat, but he controls his composure. He touches Makoto’s wrist and leans forward until his lips brush the shell of his ear.

“On the house. Don’t tell my boss.”

Makoto shudders.

“Sousuke… you can’t…”

He begins to chide.

“It’s no problem. But just for you. I don’t need your friends begging for handouts.”

“Makoto! Just give him your number and get those drinks back here!” As if on cue, Makoto’s friends erupt into fits of laughter. Makoto flushes bright red.

“Go on. They sound desperate.”

“Ah sorry! I’ll be back!” Makoto calls over his shoulder.

“Looking forward to it.” Sousuke grins.

 

But Makoto rarely makes it back to the bar. His friends keep him occupied, and whenever he offers to get up and get them more drinks he is accused of trying to mother them… so someone else ends up buying the drinks. Whenever Makoto does manage to approach the bar again, Sousuke is swamped with orders from other customers.

“Hot guy in the glasses is here again.” A coworker mumbles in Sousuke’s ear.

“Shit,” Sousuke hisses. He’s busy preparing a dozen rum and cokes and he has another eight orders in his head. He’s in no position to walk away.

“Sorry bro. Looks like I’ll have to serve him instead.” His coworker sighs.

“Jo, if you hit on him I _swear to god_ …”

“Calm down, calm down. I would never do that to you.” His coworker laughs. Sousuke glares daggers into the back of his head all the same.

 

Longing glances make their way across the bar, but it’s rare that they connect. Sousuke watches how Makoto begins to loosen up with the effects of alcohol. His laughter is boisterous and more frequent. His neck begins to glisten with sweat from the heat of the bar.

Similarly, Makoto stares at how Sousuke greets each customer with a small smile and drools over how his muscular forearms tense when he undoes the tops off of bottles. Makoto does try to escape his friends a few more times, but getting Sousuke to himself is almost impossible. All they manage is a few touches of the fingers, a rushed “I like your glasses”, and a speedy “You still work out?”, but neither of them gets the full conversation they desire. Makoto’s friends order more drinks and his eyes turn glassy. By the time the bar has quieted down considerably, Makoto is slurring his speech and drowsy. Sousuke washes glasses and is starting to clean up the bar, but watches Makoto with concern. He stands up uneasily from his booth and shuffles drunkenly to the bathroom. Sousuke is about to go back to wiping tables when he notices someone else is watching Makoto with intensity. One of his friends at the table hastily slides out from behind the booth and follows Makoto to the bathroom. Sousuke’s eyes narrow. Something churns in his gut uncomfortably. He purses his lip and waits.

 

30 seconds, one minute, two minutes, three…

 

Sousuke tosses down his rag. _You’re being ridiculous._ He tells himself. He stalks to the bathroom. _It’s fine. Everything’s fine. That guy is supposed to be Makoto’s friend, right?_

 

Sousuke freezes when his hand touches the bathroom door. He hears voices.

“C’mon Makoto, you can’t go home on your own, look at you.” There’s a teasing laugh.

“I don’t… hang on…”

“Just come back to mine. We’ll have fun~”

“Stop… step back…”

 

Sousuke practically kicks the door down. Makoto’s “friend” jumps back, but not quite fast enough. Sousuke had seen him caging Makoto into the corner and how his hands slid up underneath Makoto’s shirt. Sousuke takes in a sharp inhale. He pulls himself up to his full height and crosses his arms over his chest. He puts himself deliberately in between Makoto and the other man.

“Am I interrupting something?” He asks slowly. The man stares at the floor, seeming to shrink into it.

“I said…” Sousuke leans down and hisses into the man’s face. “Am I interrupting something?”

The smaller man swallows and shakes his head.   
“N…no! No. Nothing’s happening.” He stammers. Sousuke smirks and pulls back.

“Good.” He nods a few times, then scratches his chin. “Now get the fuck out of my bar.” He says with a smile. The man seems taken aback.

“Wha…What?”

“I said…” Sousuke steps forward. His voice drops an octave. “Get. The. FUCK. Out. Of. My. Bar.”

The man’s back bumps into the door. Sousuke fakes like he’s going to rush forward, and the man bolts out the door with a small squeal.

“Son of a bitch,” Sousuke whispers.

 

“Sous…”

“Shit,” Sousuke rushes back to Makoto’s side. He’s sweating and having difficulty standing up. His eyes keep slipping closed.

“Makoto, hey, hey. Stay with me.” Sousuke loops his arm around Makoto’s waist. Makoto instinctively leans his weight onto him.

“Jeez you can’t stay here.” Sousuke sighs. “I’m gonna take you home, ok?”

Makoto hums in response.

“Mako? Hey, hey Mako?”

“Sousuke?” Makoto breathes in his ear.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here. Do you know your address?”

“I’m uh… I’m…” Makoto sways. His nose presses into the crook of Sousuke’s neck. “You smeelll goooood.” He giggles.

“Oh god, I’ve lost you.” Sousuke rolls his eyes. He’ll have to rethink his plan. He decides to let Makoto crash at his place. Sousuke will stay on the couch of course. He drapes Makoto’s arm over his shoulders and begins to pull them out of the bathroom.

 

“Whoa Makoto!” Makoto’s small, blonde friend runs up to them.

“Is he ok? What’s wrong?”

“He’s just had a bit too much to drink. I’m gonna take him home.” Sousuke answers.

“Whoa there pal.” The blonde firmly places his small hand on Sousuke’s chest.

“I don’t know you and I am _not_ letting my pal go home with some… some…” His voice trembles a bit when gets a good feel of Sousuke’s muscled pectorals.

“Stranger!” He swallows.

“I’m not a stranger. I’ve known Makoto for years.”

“Oh yeah! Why haven’t I seen you before?”  
“I’m from Iwatobi, I just moved…”

“Oh whoa wait…” The blonde steps back. “You’re part of the Iwatobi crowd? Like with Haru and all that?”

“Yeah?” Sousuke doesn’t have time for this. He’s strong, but Makoto is heavy and it’s getting difficult to hold him up.

“You uh…” The blonde steps forward conspiratorially. “You know a Yamazaki Sousuke?”

“I _am_ a Yamazaki Sousuke.” Sousuke deadpans.

“You’re…!” The blonde gasps. Sousuke doesn’t miss the way the blonde’s eyes move up and down his body.

“Oh yeah that makes sense.” He nods and chuckles. Sousuke narrows his eyes in confusion.

“Yeah, I know about you. You’re fine. You sure you don’t want a hand?” The blonde offers.

“Nah I got him. I’ll keep him safe.” Sousuke smiles. Makoto starts to wave goodbye to everyone, regardless of whether he knows them or not.

 

“Hey Jo!” Sousuke calls out. His coworker appears from behind a door.

“I’m taking off early. Cover for me.”

“Wha…? Sousuke you can’t just…”

But Sousuke very obviously points to the barely conscious brunette clinging to his side. Jo nods with understanding.

“Is he ok? Do you need a hand.?”

“Nah, I got it.”

“He’s got it! Got it. Sousuke’s…” Makoto exclaims. Sousuke rolls his eyes.

“Alright, let’s get you to bed.”

 

Sousuke tows Makoto to his car and ushers him into it. He does up his seatbelt for him.

“You can sleep if you need. I’ll wake you up when we’re at my place.”

“Mmmm…” Makoto hums. He watches Sousuke buckle up, then put the car in reverse and pull out of the parking lot. Makoto’s vision is blurry and the street lights streak by the window, forming a gentle halo around Sousuke’s head. The bright lights sparkle in his light eyes and cast dapples of lights on his skin.

“You’re pretty.” Makoto sighs. His eyes are heavily lidded and he smiles sideways at Sousuke. Sousuke coughs in the back of his throat.

“Uh… um thank you.” He blushes. “You’re pretty too.”

Sousuke doesn’t think anything of it, but Makoto giggles and smiles brightly.

“Yeah?” He slumps forward on his seat. Sousuke holds out an arm to hold him up.

“Yeah, sure, Makoto. You’re very pretty.”

Makoto holds his hands up to his flushed face and laughs some more. Sousuke knows he shouldn’t enjoy this as much as he does, but Makoto’s laugh is enchanting, and how he peeps at Sousuke between his fingers makes Sousuke’s chest soar.

“You’re adorable. Extremely cute.”

“Sous!” Makoto squirms. He pulls his knees towards his chest. He mumbles something unintelligible and Sousuke laughs. He keeps his eyes on the road and turns into his neighbourhood. A soft hand slaps his arm.

“Youmakinfun of me?” Makoto sloppily asks.

“No! No of course not! Makoto you’re…” Sousuke freezes when he feels breath on his ear. Soft fingers run up and down his jaw. He smells the beer still clinging to Makoto’s breath.

“You’re really hot.”

Sousuke is embarrassed by how he hits the brakes at the next intersection.

“Uh, I think you need to sit back. For safety.”

Makoto pouts as he’s pushed into his seat.

“So strong, Sousuke.” He grins. “Stroooong, Sousuke.” He chuckles. Sousuke flushes, but doesn’t respond. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the lights from his apartment building. Makoto starts to lean in again and run his hands up Sousuke’s arm.

 

“Ohhhkaaay.” Sousuke pulls away. Goosebumps are starting to appear on his arms.

“We’re here, Makoto.”

“Your place?”

“Yeah. Sorry I hope that’s ok.” Sousuke undoes his and Makoto’s seat belts. Makoto begins to hide his face in his hands again. His glasses are knocked askew.

“Sousuke’s place…” He whispers to himself. Sousuke huffs out a laugh then exits the car. He walks around to the other side of the car and pulls Makoto out. He stumbles and collapses into Sousuke’s chest. Muscular arms wrap around his waist and he melts into their grip.

“Oh! Easy there. I’ve got you.”

Makoto hums and nuzzles into his chest. Sousuke swallows and starts to count to ten.

 

“Let’s get you upstairs, alright?” He whispers gently.

They enter Sousuke’s apartment building and Makoto shivers against the air conditioning. Sousuke pulls him closer and guides him up the stairs.

“’is place is nice” Makoto mumbles.

“You’ve only seen the lobby and the stairwell.” Sousuke laughs.

 

They reach Sousuke’s front door and he somehow manages to pull out his keys and guide them inside. Sousuke navigates the dark apartment by memory and plonks Makoto down on his bed. He flops back onto it and sighs deeply.

“Your bed smiles nice.” Makoto rolls around on the sheets. Sousuke chuckles and holds him still.

“Hang on, you’ve gotta get ready for bed.” He pulls Makoto into a seated position, intending to help Makoto get changed, but the brunette has decided to make this process difficult. Instead, he decides to wrap his arms tightly around Sousuke’s hips and presses his face into his stomach.

“Got you!” Makoto exclaims victoriously. His laughs heat Sousuke’s stomach.

“Miiiiine now.”

“Hang on there, I need you to let go, Makoto.”

“Nope!” Makoto laughs. Sousuke is amused at how affectionate drunk Makoto appears to be. Was he like this with everyone when he drinks?

“C’mon cutie.” Sousuke sings sweetly. Makoto flops back onto the bed with a laugh. He’s loose and unable to contain his joy when he hears Sousuke call him that.

“Mmmmyeah?” He giggles and bites his lip. His muscular arms have been thrown above his head, pulling up his shirt and exposing his hips. Sousuke lets out a shuddering breath.

“I promised to take care of you, remember?” He calms himself.

“Now lets get you ready for bed.”

 

Sousuke stares at the sheets with intense focus as he bends down and slips Makoto’s shirt over his head. He knows he won’t be comfortable sleeping in it, but he also feels guilty because… well he does cheat several selfish glances. Makoto falls back, breathing hard, when his shirt is removed. His hair lays in disarray around his face and he peers up at Sousuke seductively.

“Pants too?” Makoto nudges Sousuke’s thigh with his foot.

“Uh…. Makoto, I don’t really…”

“Paaaants off toooo.” Makoto giggles and kicks Sousuke’s leg with more insistence.

“Ah jeez, ok ok. Hang on.” Sousuke brushes his hands through his hair and takes a deep breath. He bends over and undoes Makoto’s fly, fingers brushing his lower abdomen. Makoto squirms and shrieks with protests that it tickles.

“Hold still, Makoto.” Sousuke sighs. He manages to grab a hold of the other boy’s waistband and pulls off the jeans in a swift move. Makoto’s bare legs fall back to the bed with a bounce.

“There. Feel better?”

“Mmmm.” Makoto contentedly smiles. He sleepily beams and pulls himself up into a seated position.

 

“You too.” His hands grasp onto the hem of Sousuke’s shirt and yank upwards. Sousuke gasps.

“Oh whoa! Hold on there!” He grabs Makoto’s wrists and pushes them down. He doesn’t miss the way Makoto whines.

“I’m uh… I’ll get ready for bed myself.” He slips off Makoto’s glasses and gently places them on the bedside table.

“You need to sleep now.” He pushes Makoto back onto the mattress. “Do you need anything? Do you want some water?”

Makoto licks his lips and grabs onto Sousuke’s forearms. With a strong pull, Sousuke is thrown off balance and falls to the bed. He catches himself with his arms on either side of Makoto’s head. He can feel the heat from his skin against his own chest.

“Just need you.” Makoto splays his hands over Sousuke’s chest. Sousuke’s heart thunders against them. Bright blue eyes widen with shock and restraint.

“Ah, Makoto… you’re not…”

Gentle hands come up to caress his face. A thumb brushes against his lower lip.

“God you’re hot.” Makoto exhales. Sousuke groans. He’s losing himself. The boy he’s pined after for years is spread out underneath him, keening and practically naked.

“I can’t…” Sousuke tightly closes his eyes. He shakes his head but starts to lose himself when fingers card into his hair.

“Had such a crush on you in high school.”

Sousuke’s eyes fly open. He stares down at Makoto with his mouth agape. Did he hear that correctly?

“You had a crush on me?” He breathes out.

Makoto closes his eyes but nods. His smile is dopey.

“Uh huh. Stupid sexy butterfly swimmer.” He laughs. His breathing slows as fatigue starts to catch up with him. Sousuke pushes Makoto’s hair off of his forehead.

“Well I’m sorry about that.” He laughs. His stomach feels warm and fluttery and a smile erupts wide and bright.

“Just get some rest ok.” And he slips out of Makoto’s slack grip. Sousuke covers him in a blanket, and he instinctively curls up in it. Sousuke pats his head one more time, before flicking out the lights and leaving.

 

As soon as he’s escaped the room he sprints to the kitchen and splashes cold water on his face.

 

…

 

Sunlight assaults Makoto’s eyes when he wakes up the next morning. His head feels heavy and his mouth tastes like rotten dirt. He turns over in the bed and his joints ache. He scratches his leg.

_No pants?_ Makoto opens his eyes curiously, wondering where he’s kicked off his pyjamas in the night. His breath catches and his eyes widen when he sees the foreign sheets. Grey sheets and a charcoal blanket. Makoto abruptly pushes himself up. His vision spins, but he can still tell that this bedroom is not his own... or one he recognizes.

_Not at mine… or Haru’s…_ Makoto mentally calculates. He tries to remember what happened last night. He was at a bar... all his friends were there… They had some drinks but…

 

It’s all a blur. Makoto has no idea who he ended up going home with. _What have I done?!_ The panic starts to set in. He grapples for his glasses to better take in his surroundings.

 

Nice bedroom. Neat. No sign of the other man he presumably slept with. _This is so out of character for me._ Makoto lectures himself. There’s no clothes on the floor, so there’s nothing to help jog his memory about the man whose bed this is. He also makes the gross observation that his hips aren’t sore… so maybe…? He clings on to hope.

 

He finds his clothes neatly folded on a chair in the corner next to a dresser. The dresser has a few skin products on it. There’s some sports strapping ( _Oh god, did I sleep with one of the physiotherapy students?_ ) and some high end cologne. Makoto sniffs it curiously. …ok so whoever this guy was, he smelled really great. At least Makoto retains his good taste when he’s drunk. But Makoto doesn’t want to hang around. He’s been given a gift in that this guy doesn’t seem to be around. Makoto can run and forget about this whole thing while he washes off the shame in the shower. He hastily pulls on his shirt, mismatching buttons and button holes, and slips into his pants. He throws his feet into his shoes without bothering with socks and stalks out of the room.

 

“Oh god… where the hell…” Makoto takes in the strange hallway. He decides to go to the right, where the hall eventually opens up into a shared kitchen, dining and living area. None of this jogs Makoto’s memory either, but the front door is in sight. He tiptoes towards it.

 

“Mmmm…” Someone groans behind him. He spins on his heel and holds his breath. There’s a man awkwardly splayed out on the couch. His long legs hang over the arm rest, and his short, dark hair sticks up at ridiculous angles. Makoto lets out a little gasp. He’d recognize those biceps anywhere.

“Sousuke…?” He breathes.

The night starts to slowly come back to him. He had seen Sousuke working at the bar. He was still ridiculously handsome. Makoto had choked on his own spit when he had said hello _._ They had chatted a bit and then…

Makoto’s memory fails him again. So _Sousuke_ had taken him home? A flutter of excitement and dread fills his stomach.

 

“Mmm?” Sousuke turns at the sound of his name. His joints loudly crack and pop and he blearily rubs sleep out of his eyes, which begin to flutter open.

“Makoto?” His voice sounds hoarse. He takes in Makoto’s ramshackle appearance and startled eyes.

“What are you… you leaving?” He sits up. Makoto sighs. The unease in his heart begins to calm.

“I uh… I didn’t know where I was and I panicked?” He sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. Sousuke laughs breathily.

“You were gonna walk of shame out of here?”

“Yeah?” Makoto shrugs. “God, I feel so embarrassed. I thought I had…”

“You’re fine. Hey, hey, Makoto…” Sousuke stands and walks over to the shorter man. He can tell Makoto is still anxious and beginning to shrink into himself. Sousuke pulls him into a tight hug.

“You’re fine. Do you not remember anything?”

“Nothing. I’m sorry Sousuke, it must have been such a pain to drag me here.” Makoto shakes his head and pulls away.

“Don’t be stupid. I’ll fill you in on everything, but first…” Sousuke grins brightly. He pats Makoto on the shoulder.

“Sit down. I’ll make you some breakfast.”

“You don’t…!”

“Sit!” Sousuke laughs. He pads into the kitchen and rummages around in his fridge. He pulls out a carton of eggs, butter, grated cheese, tomatoes and ham.

“Omelets ok?”

“Omelets?” Makoto smirks and sits in a chair at the small dining table. “Very fancy. Remind me to crash at your place more often.”

“The invitation is always there.” Sousuke shoots him a toothy grin. Makoto flushes.

“So omelets are ok?”

“Yeah, yeah they’re great.” He nervously tucks a tuft of loose hair behind his ear. Sousuke turns his back on him, focusing his energy on the sizzling fry pan. Makoto stares at his muscular back, now more visible through the thin, white tank top he wears. His boxers slip low on his hips. Makoto would definitely like to wake up to this view more often.

 

“I didn’t know you could cook.” He leans forward on the table. Sousuke scoffs and looks over his shoulder.

“I’m sure you could do much better. I remember those cupcakes you made for Rin’s birthday.”

“You remember that?” Makoto laughs with surprise.

“Course I do. I ate 20 of them.” Sousuke shakes his head. “I ruined my nutrition plan for the week, but they were delicious…” He sighs nostalgically. “And I was weak.”

They both laugh.

“Well here. Try not to make your disappointment too evident.” Sousuke plates up his omelets and toast. It steams lightly as its placed in front of Makoto. Makoto’s mouth fills with saliva. His stomach growls appreciatively.

“Sounds like someone’s keen.” Sousuke smirks. Makoto blushes.

“I might not have eaten much yesterday.”

“Go on. Get into it.” Sousuke nods.

“Thanks.” Makoto takes a bite. His eyes flutter closed and he lets out a guttural hum.

“Sousuke,”

“Yeah?” Sousuke leans on the back of Makoto’s chair.

“You sell yourself far too short. My cupcakes have nothing on this.” Makoto voraciously munches on his eggs.

“This is exactly what I needed.”

“Happy to help.” Sousuke tussles his hair. He goes to leave Makoto to his breakfast when Makoto catches his wrist.

“Wait uh…” He chews on his lower lip. “Sorry I just… I keep thinking about…”

Sousuke steps in close. Makoto doesn’t let go.

“Did I do anything embarrassing last night? Like… am I going to need to apologise to my friends or… or you?”

“No, no.” Sousuke laughs. “You were absolutely fine. I just wanted to make sure you got somewhere safely.”

“Yeah? I didn’t say anything? Nothing uh… personal?” Makoto worries. Sousuke processes everything that happened. Whispering sweet things in his ears, trying to undress him... confessing. He knows he should be honest, but Makoto is looking up at him with those wide, puppy-dog eyes.

“No. You didn’t say anything bad.” _Technically true._

“You were cute.” Sousuke swallows down his nerves. Makoto turns bright red.

“I… no, no. I’m not…”

“Oh yeah.” Sousuke purrs. He leans forward and wraps an arm around Makoto’s shoulders and chest.

“Especially when you confessed that you had a crush on me.” He whispers into Makoto’s ear. Makoto gasps. His shoulders tense against him. He claps his hands against his glowing cheeks.

“Oh no!” He breathes. Sousuke chuckles.

“You said I didn’t say anything embarrassing!” He looks scandalized.

“Noooo, I said you didn’t say anything bad.” Sousuke crosses his arms and juts out his hip. His smile is far too charming to be fair.

“Well how is that not…!”

“Makoto,” Sousuke leans forward. He tucks his finger underneath Makoto’s chin and tilts his face upwards. His lips feel warm from standing over the stove. Makoto squeaks against them at first, then gradually lets his eyes flutter closed. Sousuke cups his jaw and playfully gives him a second peck before pulling away. Makoto’s eyes shimmer brilliantly in the early morning light.

“You haven’t changed,” Sousuke chuckles. “No wonder I still like you.”

“Still…?” Makoto gapes like a fish. He doesn’t get much time to process everything before Sousuke moves in for another kiss. He smiles against Makoto’s lips and hums appreciatively when Makoto begins to move with him.

“Hey…” He breathes. Makoto reluctantly pulls away. “You wanna get dinner with me tonight?”

Makoto beams. His arms snake around Sousuke’s neck.

“Sure. As long as you get lunch with me too.”

“Deal.” And Makoto surges forward to kiss him again.

 


End file.
